


After the Sun Sets

by greekowl87



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Movie: Fight The Future, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: My take post credits after Fight the Future where Mulder and Scully pick up where they left off in the hallway





	After the Sun Sets

**Author's Note:**

> From two prompts I got: "I'm fine" and "You're bleeding."

The air was still hot from the summer and Scully was regretting wearing the black suit jacket and skirt now but somehow, it matched the mood. She had new scars on her hands and face and pretty much all over from the scorching cold of Antarctica. A new Scully had been resurrected. She thought she had experienced everything after her cancer and Emily but this–this topped it all. She saw Mulder wince slightly as she took his hand, no likely he still felt the frostbite. “Are you okay?” she murmured, stopping him mid-step.

He nodded wordlessly and looked out into the sunset bouncing off the Reflection Pool. Scully pulled his hand and his closer. Mulder wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her close as well until it felt like they could melt into one person with the aid of the August humidity. “Mulder,” she whispered tenderly, raking her fingers through his long hair. “What are you thinking?”

Mulder hummed in approval and kissed the base of her exposed neck. She held him closer feeling a rush of adrenaline. (Why was she feeling like this?) She rubbed the base of his neck soothingly and whispered, “Something about a hallway.”

“Later.”

She felt her blood sing and maybe she was jumping to conclusions. She did not want to jump to conclusions. That was not like her. She plots and planned against possible disasters. “Why make us wait, Scully?”

“Because.”

She grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket, and they both smiled at each other. “Because why? I crossed to the end of the world for you.”

Scully felt her heart swell and she nodded slightly.“I know. Mulder, would I be killing the mood if I asked for some food?”

There had been a moment of tension that had surrounded them, like a living electricity that constantly flowed between them, until he started laughing. She smiled, breaking all seriousness. “Trust your stomach to break the mood?”

“Me,” she scoffed. “Me?”

“You.” He gave her a warmer smile. “Always you.” He pulled back slightly and she felt his light fingers dance around her forehead to where she knew there was still a small cut. “You’re bleeding.”

“Mulder, I am not. I’m fine.”

Before he could say another word and he lost his own wee bit of courage, he surged forward, using his height to his advantage (even in her heels), to capture her between his arms to the point she could not escape. She looked up, her head hurting at the angle her neck was put in. She could hear the distant traffic, the sounds of the national capital dying as the sunset. But Mulder’s eyes, something about those hazel green eyes; his eyes seem to take on a new meaning all their own as he inched closer as fast as a melting glacier.

Scully had seen this look before but only for fleeting moments. She couldn’t remember the first time specifically but it had been immediately after they had been partnered together. At first, she had to second guess herself. Mulder had only seen her as something akin to a sister as they began their journey for the truth. At one point, during her cancer, when Eddie Van Blunthe came courting in disguise she allowed herself to be fooled and entertained by the notion of being able to have something more with Mulder who was increasingly becoming the only one she could ever see herself with. Then her cancer struck her full force and then she realized she loved him and that look became more and more frequent, especially after her remission. Scully tried to make a move in Flordia but unfortunately, The Truth kept Mulder’s blinders on and drove him like a pack horse. And then the emergence of this Diana Fowley but at this moment, none of that seemed important.

She loosened her grip around the lapels of his suit jacket and smoothed them out mindlessly. “Scully.”

One simple word. Since when did her surname carry so much meaning? The way he spoke it though; she had heard others call her Scully like Skinner and other odd agents. But no one said her name like Mulder did. She felt playful and despite the fresh frostbite and almost being left to die at the end of the world because of some virus, she never felt more alive. “Who is Scully, Mulder?”

“You are,” he answered simply.

It was a silly request but one he met with one of his boyish and charming smiles. A kiss. It seethed into being, first setting her blood aflame, spreading through her heart, her muscles, nerves, skeleton and beyond into her soul and very being. Then he gave her another one of those searing kisses, branding her as his Scully once more. Her mind was still drunk from the intensity of two simple kisses. For some reason, those two simple words continued to echo within her head. What was that supposed to mean? But he was kissing her again, distracting her inquiring mind and felt a building warmth within her.

He broke away and smiled. “Are you still hungry, Scully?”

“Yes,” her voice squeaked.

Since when did Scully squeak? She blushed furiously and Mulder smiled coyly. “I don’t think I have ever seen you blush, Scully.”

“Shut up, Mulder.”

“Whose place is closer?”

“Mine.”

“Let’s hurry then.”

… .

It was all a blur. The door to Scully’s Georgetown apartment magically opened, closed, and locked itself. It must have been the same magic they found their clothes stripped from their bodies. What was next? They both stood at a momentous moment as Scully lay beneath Mulder and he hovered above her.

“What’s next,” she asked, breathing in sharply.

He grinned devilishly and leaned forward, mouth agape and teased her left breast enticingly. It had been so long for both of them. Scully grasped his head closer as he bit teasingly. A new sound erupted from her followed by her laughter. Everything between was like wildfire set aflame. Mulder grinned even wider like a Cheshire cat. “I’ve always wondered.”

“What?”

She let out sound she did not even know she had in her as her fingers raked Mulder’s head as he went down on her. It was exquisite. Mulder was euphoric as he broke away after what felt like an eternity.

“In me,” she managed.

Her breaking was heavy, breaking at each word. Mulder more than obliged. He could feel Scully’s legs coiling around his waist and behind like a snake ready to squeeze him empty. The entrance was unceremonial, both crying out in pleasure, Scully’s voice mixed with pain. Mulder held her close and began to move in an effort to relieve her from the pain of the sudden invasion. She melted into him and both could have sworn if it wasn’t for their physical joining, it could have been spiritual nirvana. Neither knew which one went limp first but there was laughter as Mulder rolled to his side and held her close under the cool covers.

“Much better than a hallway.”

“Much better,” she agreed.

Both of their bodies burned and longed to keep alight together.

“Mulder?”

“Hm?”

“Love you.”

He smiled, hugging her slightly in response, and placed a kiss on the top her hair. She hugged him tighter, not wishing to ever let go.

“Mulder,” she whispered.

“Hmmm?”

“I believe you even though I still have to prove it.”

He chuckled and hugged her as close as possible. “New beginnings?”

“New beginnings,” she confirmed kissing him.


End file.
